leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kalista/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Skins= Kalista OriginalSkin.jpg| Kalista LuaSangrentaSkin.jpg| |20/11/2014}} Kalista CampeonatoSkin.jpg| |28/09/2015}} |-|Screenshots das Skins= Kalista_Screenshots.jpg|Skin Clássica Kalista_da_LuaSangrenta_Screenshots.jpg|Kalista da Lua Sangrente Kalista Campeonato Screenshots.jpg|Kalista Campeonato Curiosidades * O designer de foi CertainlyT * O nome de foi revelado algumas semanas antes de sua revelação oficial no RedditKalista, the spear-throwing marksman with a soul mechanic, por um usuário chamado "WhyRenektonWhy", e é o mesmo usuário que vazou , o modo de jogo URF e Nome de Gnar vazado por um usuário aleatório do Reddit. **Riot aparentemente finalmente conseguiu identificar a fonte dos vazamentos, já que a conta foi encerrada. * é um nome derivado de , uma ninfa da mitologia grega que prometeu em abstinência, mas foi enganada por Zeus para quebrar esse juramento e foi transformada em um monstro como punição. Este nome de referência ressoa com o tema traição. ** Seu tema é de uma vingança decretando ser contra traidores e Perjuros poderia derivar as , divindades gregas infernais femininas vingativas. ** Antes de seu anúncio, um estranho nevoeiro apareceu em sete campeões; , , , , , , e , estes campeões traíram uma ou mais pessoas em suas vidas. Cassiopeia traiu Sivir durante Shurima, Hecarim traiu Kalista, LeBlanc é conhecida como a Mentirosa/Falsa, Lissandra traiu o seu próprio povo, Twisted Fate traiu várias pessoas, incluindo Graves, Xerath traiu Azir, e Zed traiu seu próprio mestre e clã. * matou fincando uma lança em suas costas "Hecarim reconheceu uma encruzilhada em sua vida e tomou uma decisão que o amaldiçoaria por toda a eternidade. No lugar de apoiar Kalista, ele fincou uma lança em suas costas e ordenou à Ordem de Ferro que executasse os habitantes das Ilhas das Bençãos..." * é um conglomerado de almas, os quais se comprometeram a vingança. Com cada alma que se compromete em si, Kalista provávelmente fica mais poderosa, embora à custa de fazê-la se lembrar menos de quem ela era na vida, e tornar-se mais de um avatar de pura vingança. Kalista lore Q&A 1 . * Seu transtorno de personalidade pode ser uma referência à criatura Gollum / Sméagol de histórias da Terra Média de JRRTolkien. ** Isso também é mostrado pelas semelhanças em algumas de suas citações. * Sua dança é uma referência de a Dança da Lança de Oberyn Martell de Game of Thrones, como visto neste video. Citações * "Você é um brinquedo com poderes que não pode compreender, Voz Mortal." pode ser uma referência à citação de Marcus Brody "Você está se intrometendo com poderes que você não pode compreender." em Indiana Jones e a Ùltima Crusada. * "Kalista. Sim, esse era o nosso nome." e "Tivemos um nome de uma só vez." são referências diretas a citações semelhantes por Sméagol de O Senhor dos Anéis. * "Entregue-se ao seu ódio, Graves." pode ser uma referência à famosa citação Imperador Palpatine de "Entregue-se à sua raiva." * Há várias de suas citações em que usa o pronome "nós" em vez de um pronome singular para si mesma. Isto é semelhante às linhas de Dota de Phantom Lancer. Skins ; * A máscara que ela usa assemelha-se à (般若), uma máscara usada no teatro japonês Noh, representando um demônio feminino com ciúmes ou serpente. Possui dois chifres afiados Bull-like, olhos metálicos, bem como um olhar malicioso e a boca dividida de orelha a orelha. * Esta máscara é semelhante ao tipo de máscara usada pelo carácter Yoshimitsu. Como assim, o início de sua animação de Retorno/Recall tem uma semelhança com uma de suas animações de vitória, no qual ele gira a cabeça e leva a mão na frente dele. * Quando ela usa seu Item/Passiva em um campeão Oathsworn, , ela lembra a . * Kalista da Lua Sangrenta representa Kalista como seria vista na cultura Iônica. Why does Kalista have a Blood Moon skin? ** Esta Skin pode ser uma referência ao conto de Reina, The Tale of Reina, que foi realizada por Akali e Shen no Festival de Fogo. * Ela compartilha este tema com , , Talon, Diana, Kennen, Jhin, Twisted Fate, Yasuo, Elise, Zilean e Thresh Relações * Antes de sua morte, sabia quem era o homem conhecido como o Rei Destruído, para qual a lâmina tem seu nome. Kalista lore Q&A 2 * Enquanto ela é afiliada com a Ilha das Sombras, ela não gosta muito de seus habitantes, especialmente os poucos que traíram substancialmente algumas pessoas no passado, como . Kalista lore Q&A 3 Media Themes= |-| Champion Spotlight= References